1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive coloring composition, a color filter, a method for producing a color filter, an organic EL liquid crystal display device, and a color filter forming kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a tendency for the demand for liquid crystal displays (LCD), particularly color liquid crystal displays, to increase along with the development of personal computers, particularly, large screen liquid crystal televisions. Due to a further demand for increases in quality, the widespread use of organic EL displays is also expected. On the other hand, due to the spread of digital cameras and mobile phones with built-in cameras, the demand for solid-state imaging elements such as CCD image sensors has also increased.
Color filters are used as the displays or as the key devices of optical elements and the demand for reduced costs has increased along with the demand for higher quality. Such color filters are generally provided with a coloring pattern of the three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and play a role of dividing light passing therethrough into three primary colors in the display device or imaging element.
Normal color filters are generally produced through steps of coating on a substrate, pre-baking at approximately 100° C., exposure, development, and post-baking at approximately 210° C. In addition, examples of a curing technique other than post-baking include a method for increasing the amount of a polymerization initiator and carrying out curing using an ultraviolet ray curing apparatus (JP2005-172923A and JP2005-173532A).